Valusia
Valusa (presumably typo) | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Continent = Thuria | Country = Valusia | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = | Dimensions = | Population = | First = Conan the Barbarian #1 | Creators = Robert E. Howard; Roy Thomas; Barry Smith | Overview = Valusia was a kingdom of Thuria during the Pre-Cataclysmic Era, ruled by King Kull circa 18,500 BC. Prior to human rule, it belonged to the serpent-folk. It was considered one of the Seven Empires. | HistoryText = Serpent-Men The Serpent-Men ruled over Valusia. Human conquest True men, ancestors of the Valusians, came from the East, crossing the Camoonian Desert and the Hills of Zalgara, and conquered Valusia from the serpent-folk. A few of those survived, went into hiding, plotting their way to reclaim their power. Unnamed king's rule A legend among the Sea-Mountain Tribe mentioned a Valusian king, ambushed by Atlanteans, slain by Gandaro of the Spear and who turned into a Serpent-Man upon his death. Qar, the First City of Wonder ... 19,500 BC: Eallal's rule A thousand years before Kull, King Eallal ruled over Valusia, until he was found hideously murdered in his throne room, killed by a Serpent-Man. Unnamed king's rule ... 18,500 BC Borna's rule King Borna was a tyrant. Ridondo, Kaanuub, Enaros and Ducalon conspired against him, Ridondo having approached Kull (an Atlantean barbarian that had ascended as commander of the Black Legion), and made him favor Kaanuub as king. Ridondo then pretended to Kull that he had heard Borna planning to abolish the Black Legion due to the threat it could pose to his power. Kull bought it and went to confront his king. Kull managed to slay Borna, and before Kaanuub could do it, claimed the crown for himself. Kull's rule ... Ardyon the First's rule ... Siege of the City of Wonders ... After Kull used the amulet of Ka to restore Gallus' life and accidentally summoned the death in the orchards of Valusia, the king decided to throw off into the sea the magic item, thinking it was never meant for mortal keeping. Maxmelle, a Valusian knight, was attacked by a horde of savages and inadvertently saved by a shepherd-boy named Sedrick: the grateful knight then took him to the City of Wonders as his new squire. 18,000 BC Volonius VII's rule ... Great Cataclysm ... Facts Religion The local population of Serpent-Folk worshiped the dread god Sligguth. Economics It was a slavery-based civilized land. Politics and Laws Valusia was governed by the King, along with the Royal Court (the king's privy council). The legislative power was held by the Senate. | PointsOfInterest = * City of Wonders (also known as "Valusia" and as the "City of Crystal") * Kamula * Ostium | Residents = * Calnor * Gallus * Talena | Notes = Elder Valusia, as the land and kingdom were named when ruled by the Serpent-Men, is part of the Cthulhu Mythos. | Trivia = | Links = * Elder Valusia at the H.P. Lovecraft Wiki }} Category:Fictional Countries Category:Valusia Category:Seven Empires Category:Cthulhu Mythos Locations